


【BruceDick】双向迷恋（pwp）

by SSSspencer



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Summary: *舔手指＋blow job，很短的一辆车
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【BruceDick】双向迷恋（pwp）

室内暧昧的空气里夹杂着细碎的喘息声，布鲁斯低着眼，昏暗的光线勉强能够勾勒出男孩的年轻轮廓，迪克没有戴眼罩，那双蓝色的眼睛正看着布鲁斯，透出异常漂亮的光，情欲也从里面流泻出来，他跪在布鲁斯腿间，如同一个献祭者，等待着被蛰伏于暗中的怪物食用，布鲁斯就安静地回视他的男孩，一种异样的安心感逐渐在他胸口膨胀起来，像是被丢到了柔软的床里，他的男孩总是他最好的归宿。

“布鲁斯…”小知更鸟发出了第一声的鸣叫，开始引诱他的饲主来抚摸他，被制服手套包裹的指节扣上布鲁斯的手，蝙蝠侠制服的冷硬感与夜翼的蓝显然格格不入，迪克牵引着布鲁斯来抚摸他的脸，他侧着脑袋，用脸肉贴蹭布鲁斯冰凉的掌心，蹭得迪克加重了呼吸，试图向布鲁斯展示他美妙的欲望。

迪克格雷森的欲望，美妙，且诱人，任谁看了都渴望去探索，布鲁斯是最先看见的那一个，他动了动手指，让掌心从迪克手里脱离，接着指尖碰到男孩的鼻尖，沿着那漂亮的轮廓触摸到男孩有些干涩的嘴唇，迪克就把双唇张开，主动探出舌头去舔布鲁斯的指尖，湿软的感觉只是落在了布鲁斯的手套上，便折磨得蝙蝠侠呼吸一顿，他的眼神暗下去，努力用理智困锁着百般抓挠胸口的热欲，在把手指抵入迪克的口腔时，野兽终于逃出了笼。

年轻的男孩对此一无所知，他捧着布鲁斯的手，舌头上的味蕾尝到一丝属于蝙蝠侠的苦味，手套上的气息并不好闻，但他也认真地舔，从食指舔到掌心，像只十分会撒娇讨好的小猫，黏腻腻地舔湿了手套，黑色的制服衣料上泛着水光，变成了引诱蝙蝠侠的又一个证明。

蝙蝠侠动了动视线，他捕捉迪克的每一个动作，呼吸越是平稳，心就越像被烧灼，他开始让手指摁弄上迪克的舌面，把迪克的口腔搅乱，弄得一塌糊涂，来不及吞咽的唾液都从男孩嘴角流下，迪克眯着眼，仰起脑袋，表情淫靡不已，刺激着布鲁斯的视觉感觉，可布鲁斯没有停下来，他仍旧用指腹在里面摁戳着，似乎在翻找男孩是否有哪一处不曾属于他，他屈指勾弄迪克柔软的上颚肉，在上面碾磨起来，那里敏感，轻易就能逼出迪克的哼声，迪克乖顺的张着嘴，任由布鲁斯入侵攻占，一切总像这样发生，迪克的默许也如布鲁斯的病态。

布鲁斯收手时牵带出透明的唾液，他的男孩依旧在看他，漂亮的蓝色眼睛里映出的是他的样子，一种始终难以诉说出的沉闷感挤压着布鲁斯的胸腹，他难得的走神，想到男孩总说出爱语的嘴，唯有在欲望交融之下，他的小知更鸟才会一遍又一遍，一次又一次的说出毫无理智的话，说着：“我是你的，布鲁斯…我是你的，”然后在那之中高潮，屁股咬紧布鲁斯的阴茎，发狠的力道像要带着布鲁斯飞翔的执着，布鲁斯只是反复的想——他的，他的，光是这个想法就光布鲁斯抓狂，他难以抓住他瞬间的念想，那些黑暗的，不该被人看见的，全都向迪克涌去，而迪克格雷森只是那样——他在布鲁斯身边，从不顾忌的接受布鲁斯的一切。

迪克因此从来没有意识到他并不是一只完全自由的鸟，他曾经以为布鲁斯对他的爱与过度关注是束缚住他的脚链，而那不过是击穿他翅膀的第一箭，真正将他困锁的是他对布鲁斯的爱恋，他把他自己的翅膀折断，住进了布鲁斯的洞穴，渴望自由不过是鸟儿的天性使然，他永远在为布鲁斯违背天性，永远心甘情愿。

这是一种双向的、天然的，无法克制的病态，更像是布鲁斯和迪克之间产生的奇妙的化学反应，如同此刻迪克凑在布鲁斯的胯前，男孩柔软的嘴唇吻过冰凉的护裆，他知道如何熟练解开蝙蝠侠的腰带和裤头，把那根他渴望的阴茎释放出来，这是独属于他的一个印章：滚烫的，充满了侵略欲的，常会在迪克身上烙下痕迹。

迪克吻在那阴茎顶端，几下套弄就让布鲁斯硬了起来，这时的布鲁斯才是放松的，把疲累交于他的小鸟，迪克湿热又灵活的舌尖不停在性器前端的孔舔逗着，男孩谙熟技巧，他又张口把厚实的龟头含入，将自己的嘴当作承载欲望的肉洞，收合腮帮，热切的吮吸阴茎，舌面来回舔蹭在茎身的青筋上，布鲁斯闷哼了一声，挺腰试图往更深的地方送入。

粗壮的阴茎很快彻底操开了迪克的嘴，男孩往前凑去，把硬物吞得更深，前端几乎是操进了喉口，生理反应逼出了迪克的眼泪，把蓝色眼睛衬得过分漂亮，男孩却没有退缩，他抻直了脆弱的颈线，让阴茎完全占据他的口腔和部分喉管，收合的喉壁给予布鲁斯强烈的刺激，年长者轻轻摁住男孩的脑袋，他用力往前顶，迪克不由得呜咽一声，配合的摆弄头部。

口交是最让布鲁斯兴奋的一种性爱方式，他没办法抗拒去凝视迪克沉迷的样子，他的小鸟停止了呼喊自由，那样痴迷于其中，这是他的第一任，对他来说意义非凡的支撑者，他撞开迪克的嘴，往内操弄，发出咕叽咕叽的抽动声，迪克的闷哼掩盖过他炽热的喘息，他没有像操弄迪克的屁股时那么用力，但也没有放过迪克湿热的洞的任何一处，抽出阴茎时碾过黏腻的口腔壁，再重新操到喉口，操出男孩呜呜咽咽的声音。

“迪克…”布鲁斯没有更多的话语，不像迪克那张总是冒出甜言蜜语的嘴，他用他从不展露的爱欲好好珍视发生的一切，迪克便迎合他，挑逗他，用迪克格雷森的方式让布鲁斯得到一刻暂时的解放，最终布鲁斯在射出前撤了出来，他射在迪克故意探出的舌面，又射了些在迪克的鼻尖，白浊从男孩嘴角流落时，滴在胸口的蓝色鸟形标志前。

迪克把精液咽下去，他刻意发出清晰的吞咽声，喉结随着动作滚动，他弯着他蓝色的双眼，对上布鲁斯的视线，短暂的安静里他和布鲁斯如此亲近，他年长的爱人，他愿意付出一切去庇佑的这一个破碎的灵魂，片刻，迪克起身，他认真吻在布鲁斯胸口的那个蝙蝠标志上，嘴唇缓慢的摸索着，顺着轮廓去吻男人颌线上新长出的胡须，“我也爱你，布鲁斯，”年轻的男孩说。


End file.
